The Red Witch and The Big Bad Werewolf
by MarieMoonLight
Summary: What if I told you, that the little girl with the red hood wasn't as harmless as she seems? The not so little red riding hood found The Wolf's house. And since she did, The wolf hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. And he would follow her all the way down to Beacon Hills until he makes her his mate. But it won't be easy... Red has some spells under her sleeve...
1. Moonlight's Call

**The Red Witch and The Big Bad Werewolf **

**Chapter I**

**"Moonlight's call"**

**Aysel's POV:**

_This is just_ _another grey town to get hidden_. That was my first impression of Beacon Hills as my mother drove into the small town. But, for my mother, it was perfect to accomplish my magic mission. Yes, Magic. We're Druids. We're persecuted for those ignorants that call us witches. But even when running away it's not my style, I had to follow the only woman who has really cared for me this whole life. And that would be my mother Magenta.

After my father disappeared, we've been forced to move frequently. Fifteen minutes passed and we were parking our car in front of a white house. It was simple, just the way I like it. I helped my mom with the boxes. We didn't have many; we had just what was needed… So we could run fast. We've set most of our stuff around the house and I decided to take a long shower and prepare myself for dinner. Mom ordered pizza and outside the backyard to eat it as we watched the stars. As Druids, we like the outsides. We like everyplace that connects us with Gaia (Mother Earth). It sounds hippie. But it's one of the few things I like about being a Druid. It wasn't all about magic and nature. There were things and rituals. And other things that I prefer not to talk about.

"I'm sorry, Red" my mother broke the silence. There were tears in her eyes.  
"There's no need to be sorry. I like changing the atmosphere every now and then" I joked. I knew she hated the change. And most of all, I knew how much she really wanted to give me a normal life. She just gave me a small smile and went to sleep "Night, Mom" I whispered and she nodded in response.

I looked up to the moon. She looked beautiful that night. It was the only thing that was always familiar to me. But a loud and scary sound woke me up from my trance. It was the sound of a beast. It sounded from far away, but it was still scary. I slowly stood up and walked inside the house. My heartbeat was running fast. I'm not used to feel fear, but this time, I swear, I was freaking out. The sound echoed inside my body. Like the sound of a bell inside a chapel.

The beast howled again "A werewolf" I instantly knew. I've had dreams about werewolves since the day I was born. I'd never known the meaning because my mother told me I wasn't ready. But tomorrow seemed like a good day. I looked trough the window and realized it wasn't a good moment for any werewolf. It was a Full Moon. I heard two more Howls. There was more than one "You guys seem to be having fun out there"I joked for myself.

I went up stair and went to sleep. It was going to be a good grey day tomorrow…

**Derek's POV:**

Last Night. The Full Moon. You can say I got my ass kicked by my own pack. That was embarrassing. Now that Peter has reborn I fear for them. I must train them to survive to any of his attacks. Isaac has become stronger. Erica is now the most dangerous Beta in the pack. Boyd has become wiser and stronger. Scott… He has found out that the little Argent wasn't as sweet as she seemed for him. He's not as careless as he used to. It was about time that he accepted what he really is. Let's say they are not as weak as they were at first. But still, we need to be aware. I haven't heard from Peter for a while ago and that was even more dangerous. These days were one of those days when I doubt on my abilities. Even when it's hard to admit.

_"What if I can't be a good leader for them?"_ I thought. I got off my bed. The bruises and scratches were almost healed. I went down stairs and started to work out. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for Betas. I wasn't in the mood for Peter. Just to make clear that today wasn't the best day.

I looked down at myself. At least, I was wearing jeans. I went out in the woods and started running with all my werewolf speed. I wanted to ran and forget everything that happened last night. I spent like an hour running when I returned home. My phone rang, it was Scott.

"Dude, I don't know how was it for the rest of the pack. But last night was like hell for me" the teenager spoke frustrated.

"You called for whining?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"Was it that rough?" Scott asked already knowing how screwed I felt.  
"Yes…" I sighed and sat on my old couch "Haven't heard anything from the other Alpha?"  
"No" I felt my fist hitting the couch "Sorry, Dude. Call you when I heard anything. I'm just going… Just going out …" I heard his heartbeat jump.  
"You're going to creep on Allison" I stated annoyed "Soon you'll get over it" I hang up and went up stairs to take a shower… A really long shower. A hunter could just show up any moment and kill him. Peter could show up and threat him. I didn't care that much. I spent good fifteen minutes letting the water ran over my body as I relaxed just a little bit. But there's always something that ruins your few moments of peace. Somebody was on my doorstep. I smelled the stranger as it knocked on my door.

"Is anybody here?" It was a female. But she wasn't completely human. She was young and stupid enough to get inside a private property "Hello?" she insisted. It was clearly not a good day for me.


	2. Sniffing Around

**Chapter II**

**"Sniffing Around"**

**Aysel's POV:**

9 AM. I stretched my body and stood up slowly. "This is going to be a long day" I said to myself. I was going to look for a job. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and brushed my long dark hair with red streaks. It's funny because my nickname is **Red**. It comes from my Druid name. **Red Moon**. Every druid after years of learning the bases of magical knowledge finds itself in a journey to its illumination. I really don't care much about that, but my mother does. She thinks too much on what the other may say. That is really stupid to me. Well… Like I said. Journey to illumination, right. We must sacrifice someone or someone when we turn 21, so the light could find us giving us the blessing of the goddess. But I still don't know what it is. And I don't really care. This is the part I don't like about being druid. Killing is not really my style.

I got dressed with my small white shirt, Red scarf, large leather boots, small skirt and my leather jacket. You would easily judge and say that's not really an appropriate outfit to look for a job but, soon you remember how the world works. I'm not the one who put her body out for sale. I just want to make a point. I went down stairs and walked straight to the kitchen.  
"Mom?" she wasn't there but she left a note. _I'll be back at night, Red. Be safe. I love you._ It said. I hate mystery and she knew that. I sighed and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for myself and went out. "This is going to be a good day" I said and walked around the streets relaxed. I knew something would show up at any minute.  
**  
WAITRESS NEEDED**

I read the sign at the small restaurant and smiled widely "That's more like it" I walked inside the place and went straight to the counter.

"I'm here for the announcement" said with a smile. An old lady looked at me from head to toe and smiled back but slightly disappointed.

"I was actually… I think…" she says hesitant and sighs "I guess we all deserve a chance… Welcome, Dear. What's your name?" she asked nicely. She was definitely desperate for someone there to help her.

"Aysel" I said cheerful. She seemed like a nice old woman.  
"You can start tomorrow at 8 am" the granny finally said and kept attending her clients. I was definitely surprised. It was too easy. But I wouldn't blame the granny. The place was really crowded. After my being incredibly lucky to get a job I decided to do what I do best. To be in my happy place… The Woods.  
I find really pleasant that Beacon hills was surrounded by woods. I heard the sound of the trees and the birds. It sounds really lame but I really liked to be in the wild. I throw myself to the ground and stared at the sky and relaxed. But then a sound woke me up from my trance. Someone was running really fast. Too fast for a human being. I stood up slowly and followed the trace of the strange creature and lead me to an old burnt house.  
"Well, hello Rockefeller" I joked for myself. I was always curious so I ran to the doorstep "Is anybody here?" I asked loud bout I heard no response "Hello?" I insisted but the silence took place. Except for the sound of water running on the first floor. I walked inside the house and I could feel the suffering of a family. I could feel their fear. Most of them were dead. The house was immersing in sadness, anger and hopeless memories. The door shut down with the wind but it didn't surprise me but, there was definitely something that really surprised me.

"This is private property" I turned around to face the owner of the cranky deep voice. I was speechless. _By The Goddess_, I though. It was most attractive man I've ever seen. My mouth was watering at the sight of his bare chest. But yet, his eyes were looking right through my soul making my heartbeat race not only with fear but an unexplainable attraction. I smirked and gazed upon him, daring him.  
"If it was private I wouldn't be able to get in and…" I looked down at the stranger who was wearing just a towel "It looks really public to my sight" I put my hands on my hips with confidence.

**Derek's POV:**

I wrapped a towel around my hips and went down stairs angry. There was a tall woman curiously sneaking around my house. I looked at her for a while. She could easily come out of a teenage poster. Leather boots, short skirt, long hair, pale skin. A killer body. It was the perfect trap but I wanted to play along this time.  
"This is private property" I snarled. Her big green eyes gazed upon me and even when her heartbeat clearly shown she was scared she smirked.  
"If it was private I wouldn't be able to get in and…" Her voice was sly, soft and seductive "It looks really public to my sight" was she flirting? Now that was clearly a trap.  
"Alright. Quit on the stupid lines, Hunter" I said bitter. She opened her beautiful green eyes surprised. Now she was a really good actress. Her eyes pierced mine now she was playing angry but somehow I felt threatened by her. There was something about her that wasn't completely human. She didn't smell like a werewolf so I was clueless.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I bet you could be nicer" she frowned and stepped closer. I wanted the show to end. A beautiful woman shows up to my door... Last time I tried that I got my family killed. But it won't happen again. I grab her by her wrist and pulled her to the entrance.

"Go home. This is private property" I snarled letting her go.

"You're so polite…" She said softly and suddenly some strange force threw me against a wall "Didn't your mommy tell you to be sweet with girls?" she tilted her head and smiled. I growled showing my teeth feeling my eyes turned red. I knew I should control my instinct but she caught out of guard. Instead of being frightened she looked at me curious. Like I was familiar to her. The strange force kept me against the wall.

"What are you?" I growled and tried to scape "What do you want?" Her smile faded as she studied my face. She was shocked like in some kind of trance.

"I… I have to go" I fell on the floor. I was free. I don't know what she was but as soon as I looked up she was already gone. I heard her running away through the woods. I stood up and followed her. I knew it wasn't right. She was dangerous. But somehow I knew I should follow her. She was a fast runner; it took me a while to reach her in human speed. I found her on her knees near the river.

I stood up from a safe distance and remained in silence for a while. Alright, just for a few seconds "What were you doing at my house?" I asked. She was silent for a moment and turned to see me with her beautiful green eyes.  
"I don't know" she said. Her heartbeat showed me she was being honest.  
"Are you here with the Argents?" I asked serious.  
"What's Argent?" she asked confused. She still wasn't lying.  
"Are you here for Pere Hale?" I asked still serious.  
"Stop playing 'Guess who'. What's Argent? Who's Peter? And who the hell is hunting you?" she asked annoyed.  
"Who are you?" I finally asked.  
"Oh, just drop it" she stood up and started to walk away from me.  
"Hey! I want my answer" I reached her arm but she pushed me away.  
"I think you had enough questions answered today. It is clear I'm not a threat to you. Have a good day!" she said sarcastically and starting to walk away.  
"I would say the way I was pushed against the wall makes me consider the threat" I insisted following her.  
"Are you used to follow the ones who want you dead? Because that's a good way to get killed" she said turning to face me.  
"At least tell me your name" it sounded more like a beg. I know it was me. She looked through my eyes and folded her arms.  
"Red" she said and I frowned "Call me Red" she finally said leaving me standing there at the edge of the river.


	3. Bewitched

**Chapter III**

"Bewitched"

**Aysel's POV**

"This is messed up!" I was talking to myself while I was walking angrily in the woods. Talking in the middle of the woods with a werewolf wasn't the real problem. To threat him with my powers was so wrong. "He had it coming!" I said to myself. But the real problem remains in… _I've dreamt about him before._ That was the real problem. The same red eyes I've seen since I was a child in my dreams. And I still didn't know what it meant.

The wind was blowing my dark and red hair. I needed guidance. But there weren't any of the principal spirits around. I walked alone for a while until the sun started to go down. The Moon rose over the night sky. I've always had messages from the Moon's spirit. A message from my own future, and it was the right time to get one. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I fell on a deep trance were the Moon showed me my destiny. And there was another problem. My future had that werewolf all over the place. I opened my eyes and sighed. This wasn't good at all. "Houston, we have a problem" I said for myself. All I had in mind was the incredibly hot werewolf. I sat on the ground and stared at the Moon for a long while until I fell asleep in the middle of the woods. There were images of the werewolf all over my mind once again. His blue-green eyes were looking right into my soul, making me tremble. His intense stare was warning me he was dangerous, but I couldn't just walk away. He starts to get near me as his eyes started to turn glowing red. His teeth were starting to show. _Run Away, Aysel!_ My conscience was warning me. My heartbeat was out of control. My breathing was shallow as he was inches from me. Growling dangerously. I knew I was going to die.

I woke up suddenly and I felt the soft sheets of my bedroom. But there was something unusually perturbing when I opened my eyes. The werewolf was right in front of me, piercing my eyes with his intense blue-green eyes. I opened my eyes widely. Frightened about his presence. He was too close to me. I felt shivers running down my spine. But unlike the dream I had, he was looking at me with curiosity. His closeness was making me incredibly nervous.

"Why are you here?" I asked weakly. He was so distracted studying my face that he took a while to answer to me.

"You were lost in the woods. I took you home" he said looking at my lips. His voice echoed inside me like the howling of the werewolves I had heard before.  
"I never get lost in the woods" I licked my lips nervously "Who are you?"

"Derek" he said softly.  
"Why are you still here?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know" he said almost in a whisper still looking at my lips. And out of the sudden, he stood up and never looked back at me "You could just say thank you" his voice was now cold.

"Thank you" I said weakly before he jumped out of the window.

**Derek's POV**

_Follow her_…, that was my immediate instinct. I followed her for a while. Her scent was like some kind of spell to my senses. It was addictive and seductive. _What the hell is going on with me? He just threatened me and pushed me against the wall? There's no way I should be doing this_. _In fact, I should just go to the lair and train my pack._ But then, after long hours, I found her lying on the ground. I ran towards her to see if she was alright. She was actually fine. Her breathing was slow and steady. She was just sleeping. I leaned closer to see her. Damn, she was beautiful. Her pale skin looked perfect at the Moonlight. Her red lips looked so tempting. _What the hell am I even thinking? She's sleeping in the middle of the woods. Wake her up and sent her home._

I was about to do so. Trust me I tried. But she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up. I carried her in my arms carefully and started to follow the trace of her scent, directly to her home. It took me a while trying to sneak to her bedroom's window with her in my arms, but I eventually accomplish it.

I laid her down to her bed. God, she looked perfect. I sat at the edge of her bed. Maybe it wasn't a crime if I say a while… Just to make sure if she was alright. She started to move a little uncomfortable. She was having a nightmare. I leaned closer to her. _Can somebody tell me what the hell was I doing there?_Her breathing was shallow. Her chest started to move up and down, totally distracting me. I just stayed there like a complete idiot watching her sleeping.

The time passed by and she suddenly woke up. Her face was at a few inches from mine. I swear I was about to step back. But her hypnotizing green eyes kept me frozen and just staring at her beauty like the world had stopped. I could tell by her heartbeat she was really scared. But I just wanted a few seconds with her. Even if I was just looking at her.  
"Why are you here?" she asked. Her voice was soft and I bet his lips were too.

"You were lost in the woods. I took you home" _Half way the truth. Way to go, Derek._

"I never get lost in the woods" She licked her tempting lips. What a tease "Who are you?"

"Derek" I said bewitched by her eyes.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know" I looking at her red lips. But then I realized her fear. I was completely out of the line of a psychopath. I stood up angry "You could just say thank you" _Way to go, dude. That was just classy._

"Thank you" She said weakly before I jumped out of the window.


End file.
